Warlock
Class features progression *Level 1 Eldritch blast 1d6, Invocation (least) *Level 2 Detect magic *Level 3 Damage reduction 1/cold iron, Eldritch blast 2d6 *Level 4 Deceive item *Level 5 Eldritch blast 3d6 *Level 6 Invocation (least or lesser) *Level 7 Damage reduction 2/cold iron, Eldritch blast 4d6 *Level 8 Fiendish resilience 1 *Level 9 Eldritch blast 5d6 *Level 10 Energy resistance 5 (see below) *Level 11 Damage reduction 3/cold iron, Eldritch blast 6d6, Invocation (least, lesser or greater) *Level 12 Imbue item *Level 13 Fiendish resilience 2 *Level 14 Eldritch blast 7d6 *Level 15 Damage reduction 4/cold iron *Level 16 Invocation (least, lesser, greater or dark) *Level 17 Eldritch blast 8d6 *Level 18 Fiendish resilience 5 *Level 19 Damage reduction 5/cold iron *Level 20 Eldritch blast 9d6, Energy resistance 10 Detect magic From level 2 onwards, a warlock can use detect magic as the spell at will. His caster level equals his class level. Deceive item From level 4 onwards, a warlock can take 10 with a use magic device check even when distracted or threatened. Imbue item From level 12 onwards, a warlock can use his supernatural power to create magic items, even if he does not know the spells required to make the item (although he must know the appropriate item creation feat). He can substitute a use magic device check (DC 15 + spell level for arcane spells or 25 + spell level for divine spells) in place of a required spell he does not know or can't cast. If the check succeeds, the warlock can create the item as if he had cast the required spell. If it fails, he cannot complete the item. He does not expend the XP or gold cost for making the item; his process is simply slowed. He cannot retry this use magic device check for this spell until he gains a new level. Energy resistance At level 10 a warlock can choose two energy types from acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic. He gains 5 points energy resistance againist those chosen. At level 20 this value increase to 10 points. Fiendish resilience Once per day, as a free action, a warlock can gain fast healing for 2 minutes. The fast healing value is 1 point from 8th level, 2 points from 13th level and 5 points from 18th level. Armor restrictions Because the somatic components required for warlock invocations are relatively simple, a warlock can use any of his invocations while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, like arcane spellcasters, a warlock wearing medium or heavy armour or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure (all invocations, including eldritch blast, have a somatic component). A multiclass warlock still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from levels in other classes. Invocations A warlock does not prepare or cast spells like other arcane spellcasters. A warlock can use any invocation he knows at will, with qualifications. *A warlock's invocations are spell-like abilities, therefore a standard action that provokes and attack of opportunity. *If a warlock is hit when invoking he must make a concentration check or the invocation is disrupted. *A warlock may choose to invoke defensively, by making a concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunities. *A warlock's invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation's description specifically states otherwise. *A warlock's caster level with his invocations are equal to his class level. *The DC for an invocation (if it allows a save) is 10 + equivalent spell level + warlock's charisma modifier. Grades The four grades of invocation, in order of their relative power, are least, lesser, greater and dark. A warlock begins with knowledge of one invocation, which must be of the lowest grade (least). Enhancement feats Invocations are not actually spells, they are spell-like abilities. This means they are not compatible with spell focus feats, but they will work with ability focus feats as well as feats that emulate metamagic effects for spell-like abilities (e.g. quicken spell-like ability). Pre-release notes *The skills jump and knowledge have been confirmed as not being implemented in NWN2. *'Lore' was used in NWN as a collective version of knowledge and other information skills. NWN2 will include it for the same reasons. NWN comparison *This class did not exist in NWN. *Changes in damage reduction mean that it is no longer only bypassed depending on the level of magical enchantment but by as wider range of values including materials and alignment. Category:Base classes